Unnatural
by Moth Gypsy
Summary: -the guilt, the whirling self doubt, the all too exquisite sensation that came with the bloom, the explosion beneath his skin of unforgiving pain. And Sasuke knew in an instant that he was addicted. Yaoi, OroSasu and one sided SasuIta. Sortof rape :x


-

GM: I am a bit sad to say that this is without a doubt the most explicit thing I have ever written. I always thought that my first lemon (kindof) would be… well, in a story =..= not a poem. Buuuut, on the other hand I am _extremely _please with this! So, its okay :3

Warnings: explicit content, boyxboy, language, pedophilia, kindofrape, incest, and sasukes fucked up brain, which is equal to in offensiveness if not greater than all previously mentioned obscenities.

-

_Unnatural_

-

The nights were long and

sleep lingered at the fringes of his mind.

He turned restlessly and clenched his fists,

eyes flaring in the darkness,

teeth gritted as an unmistakable longing

filled his stomach, turning and writhing

in the dark pit.

-

A steady uneasiness had set

into him as of late, making him

tense at shadows and of shorter temper

than he would usually permit.

There was an unsteadiness in his gaze

as he surveyed the sound five,

and that man.

-

The snake charmer would cast

sidelong glances at him, a knowing smile

curling subtly, however maliciously, at his lips,

and brush his hand lightly, momentarily,

against Sasuke's. It was not to be

taken as a gesture of affection;

the slight movement sent a cold shiver

of shock through the boys frame, and

the distant word flittered through his head-

beware.

-

At night he stared into the shadows

as his thoughts wandered. When that

familiar churning, breathtaking sensation

suddenly overcame him again. He bit

his lip hard enough

to draw blood,

reached beneath the sheets and

pulled the drawstring on his pants,

hand pressing slightly, tentatively

against his own flesh

-

Curdled eyes, red, glaring, a perfect

melancholy smile, flashed

in his mind, a series of

repressed images which heralded something

vain, something unholy, and

he suppressed a moan- the **** throated

scream dying as it reverberated against

his teeth.

-

The blood filled his

mouth and he swallowed it,

body convulsing in disgust as he shivered-

shivered, hand working faster now

in a disjointed rhythm, the images

blurred with confusion, self loathing, and

raw, unequivocal lust.

-

So lost was he in the sensation

that unnoticed were the feral, serpentine eyes

that watched his silent death with

private amusement- that widened slightly

as he arched off the bed, white skin drenched,

legs and back rigid, at the barest escape

of breath; the fatal word- _Itachi._

-

In the morning

he washed the dried cum from his sheets,

carefully, methodically, the stale smell

disturbing to him somehow as he desperately

blocked out the memories of just _how_

it had felt- the guilt, the whirling self doubt,

the all too exquisite sensation

that came with the bloom, the explosion

beneath his skin of unforgiving pain.

-

The cold hand on his arm

startled him, and his first instinct,

rather than ripping it to shreds or glaring impassively

over his shoulder, was to flinch. In an

instant he was violently ashamed and

he burned with a scarcely contained anger,

which smoldered dangerously inside- taking

and reducing everything to a fine,

silt like powder.

-

"**And what,"** his voice cut sharply between

them, filling the space completely,** "do you want?"**

-

"**My, my, we are testy today."** he circled

slowly around to the boys front, his

large hand delicately circling the boys

neck. **"I would have thought,"** he said deliberately,

tauntingly, **"that after last night**

**you would be more- **_**relaxed."**_ He said this

with a pointed glance at

the incriminating bed sheets.

-

Sasuke twitched, glared, and

continued with his chore.

-

The man made a subtle gesture, **"Ah,"**

was all he said, but with a certain

pretence which suggested-

-

"**It is a perfectly natural bodily function,**

**one which all human beings**

**are subject to."** Sasuke said this

without meeting the others gaze, unnervingly

aware of the heavy hand still placed

on his shoulder.

-

Orochimaru shook with silent laughter-

genuine or genuinely contrived- it was impossible

to tell, but it filled Sasuke with

something like dread.

-

"**Natural, Sasuke-kun?"**

-

Sasuke stiffened.

The hand on his shoulder

suddenly felt like an iron trap, holding

his entire body in place.

-

He chuckled again, lowly, and leaned

in close to the boys ear; heated breathes

causing black strands to stir with a restlessness,

"**I think **_**not."**__  
_-

Then he left, as quickly as he came,

leaving in his wake a child so filled with fear

and hate, that the very air seemed to crackle

with the disquiet intensity.

-

-

_Four hours, seven minutes, and thirty-one seconds_

_later._

-

-

"_**You can pretend,"**_ the man said, the vaguest hint of

a laugh in his voice that never seemed

to truly fade, _**"**_**That **_**I**_** am Itachi."**

He pinned the smaller body against

the door, holding the thinthin wrists in iron grips,

with a bruising force he crushed the boy beneath him.

-

"**Wrong fucking thing to say-" **Sasuke

all but hissed, even in a furry his voice carried the unobtrusive

lilt of the highborn, the well-bred.

He struggled adamantly, getting loose once and reaching

for the _senbon _stashed beneath his bed,

but the other man caught him by the waist and,

with a casual flick of the hand, had him

sprawled atop pillows, blankets, sheets-

_freshly cleaned_ sheets.

-

"_**Please**_** don't make this un**_**pleasant,**_** Sasuke,"  
**The layers of clothesseemed translucent and insubstantial

as large white hands roamed beneath them, appraising

in every well placed touch, every scrape and every

careful pulse of _chakra, _like an electrical current

connecting every point to his groin.

-

And so it was that Sasuke could not stop

the swell in his very core, the deep, base moan

which drew from his throat in a steady, vibrating stream.

-

The man did chuckle then, and leaned

once more closely to the boys face, this time

to cover his tiny, pretty mouth with a devouring kiss.

This Sasuke gave into, eyebrows knit in an expression

of utmost pain, even as he tried to shy away from

the hands which playfully pinched at his nipples

and stroked up and down his sides.

-

With a serpentine idleness

Orochimaru leaned back, eyes gliding over

the naked contours of the boys frame, in an instant

removing the rest of the clothes and

placing a cool hand over the heart, which beat with

an increasing quickness- to the time of gentile touches,

and rough ones, interspaced.

-

He let his mouth trail along those lines,

grinning through the motion at the salty taste and

the uneven rise and fall, stutter, rise, fall, Sasuke

no longer trying to escape, but turning his head away and

gripping the sheets tightly enough to cause several tiny rips.

-

He held pale thighs down with one hand

as Sasuke pressed upwards, a frustrated keen

sliding from between his clenched teeth, and the sight of

that face was nearly enough, nearly enough,

so he slowed his pace once more, sliding his teeth downwards,

downwards, in an instant taking the boy whole

and quivering into his mouth.

-

The startled choke, half moan half sob,

which accompanied the involuntary jerk, was enough

to make the man grin, despite his position,

and give a good long pull, which ended with

Sasuke coming into his mouth and all but screaming

the word _**Itachi**._

-


End file.
